Sun Scream
Sun Scream is the first segment of the tenth episode of Season 6. It aired on July 23rd, 2004. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls learn to use sunscreen the hard way, when they stop a solar flare and get a serious case of sunburn. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are at the beach tanning while their adoring fans surround them and ask questions. Professor Utonium feels left out and asks if the fans want to talk to him, but he is ignored. All of a sudden, their fans begin to panic when they see something heading straight for Earth. Blossom uses her supervision and sees a solar flare. The girls prepare to stop it, but Professor Utonium tells them to put on sunscreen first. The girls refuse and complain that sunscreen is for nerds. Professor Utonium puts sunscreen on himself and tries to impress two women, but they laugh at him and call him a nerd. The girls go toward the sun and defeat the flare using their atomic twister to suck it in. The flare is defeated, but the girls are left with a nasty sunburn all over their bodies (except around their eyes since they were wearing sunglasses). They fly back to the beach expecting praise from their fans, but instead, their fans laugh at how ridiculous they look sunburned. They fly home humiliated. The girls lie in bed moaning; the pain from their burns making it hard to even move. Buttercup wishes there had been a way to prevent getting burnt (not realizing they should have put on sunscreen). Blossom reminds them that they need to keep their image up. They worry about being able to fight crime in their condition. Blossom tells them to remain positive and have faith in the citizens. The hotline rings, but none of them want to get up and answer it until Blossom reluctantly agrees to do it. She has a hard time getting off the bed since even the tiniest movement hurts her, and even falls down in the process. Bubbles and Buttercup quickly sit up to see if she's alright, forgetting their sunburns for a minute, and scream in pain. Blossom finally manages to reach the phone and asks Bubbles for help. Bubbles crawls off the bed and experiences the same pain and also falls off. She reaches the phone and turns the receiver toward Blossom's face since she didn't have the strength to do it herself. The Mayor then yells in her ear to come to downtown right away because of trouble. Buttercup complains that she doesn't want to fight in her bathing suit, so the girls decide to put their dresses on. They have a hard time sliding them up and putting their arms through the sleeves. They abandon the dresses since they're restrictive and wear their bathing suits and bedsheets tied around their necks as capes instead. When it's some con artists they try to defeat them but the Powerpuffs take so much pain they can't defeat them. Professor Utonium comes to the scene and realizes the girls have sunburns. They apologize for not listening to the professor and not putting on sunscreen. He shows them a can of Aloe Vera, where it peels off skin that has been afflicted by the sunburns. Everyone thinks it's disgusting, but once all the red skin is peeled off, they are able to fight again and they defeat the con artists. They punish them by leaving them on an island with sunscreen. But one of them says it's for nerds. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** * Minor Roles * *Monty *Monty's Assistant Quotes Bubbles: It hurts so bad! Blossom: The sunburn or the humiliation? Bubbles: Both. (They all moan) Buttercup: And the worst part is...there was nothing we could have done to prevent it. Bubbles: Maybe we should get the Professor's h-help. Buttercup: I don't need nobody's help and I don't need nobody laughing at my sunburn! ---- Bubbles: Everybody's gonna laugh at us! Blossom: No, they won't! Lots of superheroes wear capes. Buttercup: But they don't wear sheet Professor: And you thought sunscreen will make you look like dorks! (Laughing at the girls) ---- Professor: Take this product for instance: Aloe Vera. Vera is, of course, the species, while aloe denotes the genus. ---- Mayor: Hey! Not bad. Buttercup: Not bad at all. Blossom: This stuff really works! Bubbles: I feel tingly. Buttercup: What-what's happening? Bubbles: We're breaking! Professor: Oh, you are not. You're peeling. Mayor: You mean unappealing. That's unappealing. Trivia *This episode is deemed controversial by most fans of the show because of certain aspects involving mildly disturbing scenes such as where Blossom's skin convulses as she tries to move across the bed toward the Hotline and the way the message behind the episode to always wear sunscreen is executed. Also, the way that the citizens of Townsville did nothing but laugh at the girls instead of showing any concern for them. *This episode was written by Thurop Van Orman, the creator of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. ''An episode of ''Flapjack ''titled "Foot Burn" has a similar premise to this episode. *It's strange that the girls are affected badly from a sunburn when they have been through worse before like being in acid, in lava and hit with lasers. *'Running Gag: ''' **The girls moaning from sunburn. **Someone calling the Professor a nerd. Errors *After Blossom told Bubbles to help when she fell, Buttercup's voice can be heard. *When the Girls start to lose their sunburn, they are still wearing their swimsuits, but when the sunburn peels off entirely, the Girls instantly change into their regular clothes. *Bubbles and Buttercup are on the wrong side of the bed. *When the girls are trying to put on the clothes, Blossom's part of her hair disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium saves the day Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes disliked by majority